Scorching Plains
The is an area located on the Mobian continent of Northamer. History Geology The Scorching Plains, despite its name, has a varied landscape, composed of gorges, mountains and a few volcanoes. Notable Areas Infernum Volcus The largest volcano in the Scorching Plains and the supposed birthplace of the Legendary Pokemon Moltres, it is a part of the Sulfur Peaks. Infernum Volcus is said to still potentially be active, but it has not erupted since 500 years ago; there are rumors that divine forces are keeping the volcano stable and dormant, in order to keep the Fire Clan and other nearby settlements safe. Sulfur Caverns An enormous, maze-like system of caverns that run deep below the ground, with their entrance found around the western area of the Scorching Plains. The Caverns are said to span far beyond the Scorching Plains itself, and reach as far as 500 feet below the surface. Sulfur Peaks Incredibly tall mountains that are actually extinct or dormant volcanoes, sitting at the southeastern border of the Scorching Plains. The Sulfur Peaks is one of the two tallest mountain ranges on Mobius, with the other being the Cloudtop Mountains. Red Valley Located roughly in the center of the Scorching Plains, it is a huge valley formed within a now-extinct caldera, with some caves formed into the cliff walls. It was formed some 400 years ago, when its emptied magma chamber collapsed. The rich, volcanic soil allows plants to grow in strength and abundance, and there are a couple of settlements here. Crimson Citadel Egg Base A large base located in the southwestern area of the Scorching Plains, fairly close to the Red Valley. It is owned by the Eggman Empire, and serves as one of the bases for the Northamer Egg Army. This base is maintained by sub-boss Alistair the Porcupine, who answers directly to Northamer Egg Bosses Cassia and Clove the Pronghorns. Flora and Fauna Flora The Scorching Plains is one of the few places where Cinderwood Trees and Fireblossoms grow in abundance, especially in the Red Valley area. Fireblossoms are also found near Infernum Volcus, and the Fire Clan has planted many Cinderwood Trees there as well. Fauna Flame Imps, Earth Imps and Salamanders are the most common creatures to be found here, with Infernowls being a bit rarer. Dragon Sylphs can also be found here, but they can only be found on the Sulfur Peaks. Notable Residents Mobians *'Red Mountain Freedom Fighters' - The Red Mountain Freedom Fighters make their home in the Red Valley, particularly within one of its villages. *'Fire Clan of Fiamme' - The Fire Clan's village is located at the base of Infernum Volcus. They have built a temple in reverence to the Pokemon Moltres, who's egg was said to have been hatched deep within Infernum Volcus. Other *'Gabieta' - Gabieta is said to make her nest at the top of the tallest mountain of Sulfur Peaks. *'Agni' - *'Berylsythe' - Berylsythe is said to have made her home deep within the Sulfur Caverns. Category:Locations Category:Locations on Mobius Category:Locations on Northamer